musical interlude
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. Drabble, slash, for Mor & Shade. 1st REGULUS/SCABIOR! Regulus would've preferred something much quieter, something much simpler. Mention if used, thx. *Light T.*


**musical interlude**

A HariPo drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by my buddy, ****Morghen****, so please give her a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in Mor's and my forum, "Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings Fan Stories," found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ forum /Mew_and_Mors_Weird_Pairings_Fan_Stories /76194 /** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum FUN! Note: For **Mor** and **Shade**, who like to nom Reggie and Scab, respectively. B]

- ^-^3

How old?

How old was he really?

One second Regulus could feel like an adult to his child. The next, Regulus was quiet and meek and wondering how the hell they could've been in the same year.

Delwyn Scabior was such a bloody fruitcake, happy and jaunty and just plain full of himself that Regulus wasn't sure he'd ever fit into Slytherin. But he'd been Sorted there anyway, so Regulus was stuck with him as a roommate.

But it was Regulus' decision to see Scabior as something more.

He didn't understand why he wanted to see something more. Maybe it was because Scabior screwed up in Potions and now had that permanent red streak in his hair. Maybe it was because Scabior liked to filch Narcissa's eyeliner for shits and giggles (though Regulus would never admit out loud that Scab looked actually _sexy_ with it on). Maybe it was because Scabior talked rock stars and had a rock star attitude and Regulus was hoping a bit of that oozed confidence would infect him, too, and he wouldn't feel like such a child.

Regulus was a weird one, as well, calling Scabior a dork, a fruitcake, even though Scabior seemed to make being a dork cool. That kind of oxymoron was what made Regulus question Scabior's age, and whether Regulus knew how to live at all.

Scabior could be talking one day about guitars and violins—it was drums and lutes the next. But his craziness was probably what drew Regulus to him, and Regulus caught on, a musical analogy forming in his head.

Scab told him about some instrument, an accordion, and even doodled it for Regulus once. The reason it stuck out in Regulus' memory?

Just as Scab's age wobbled between young and old, as Reg's feelings wobbled between annoyance and interest, they wobbled to and fro, an accordion with its sides pulling and pushing, pulling and pushing, pulling and pushing.

It wasn't the most romantic music—it could even be a bit grating, like Scab's laughter, Regulus thought—but it was definitely something. And Scab pulled at Regulus' heart without knowing it, and pushed his buttons _fully_ knowing it.

It was probably why Regulus didn't feel the need to "fall" in love, because if Scabior really did make Regulus' thoughts that amazingly screwy, then where would love have gotten him? Besides, a stolen kiss to shut Scabior up every now and then ought to have done the trick, satisfied Regulus' curiosities.

Scabior could let Regulus be the adult for once, and he could jabber about music some other time. Meanwhile, Regulus would grumble with his inner voice, who kept begging to hear more of that sweet accordion music...

- ^-^3

**I never thought about it until now, but wouldn't it be interesting if Scabior **_**had**_** been in Reggie's year? Hmm…**

**I know this seems kinda odd from my other stuff, so I'll just blame Scab's effect, just as Reg did. ;P Thank my mother for the odd prompt of "accordion"—though I think it makes some sense…. O.o But accordion music's not bad! *loves polka* XP And I know people who can play it.**

**Note****: "Delwyn" is Welsh for "pretty and white"—thanks to my pal ****BlueMango**** for helping me name Scab. Funny, since Scab **_**is**_** pretty, and white… ;D**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki :]**


End file.
